


Somewhere in the world

by TamaraKnight



Category: Hooten & the Lady (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: A short written for thesummer mini challengeprompt midnight. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted.





	Somewhere in the world

Somewhere in the world, it's midnight. The time of day when the weary are sleeping and the lovers are wide awake.

Hooten and Alex constantly fall into both sides of the divide. When they're not travelling the globe to the next far flung destination in search of the latest treasure Alex is curled up beside Edward dreaming that she's somewhere else. Hooten is losing count of how much he's already drunk in some dingy bar in the back of beyond.

Either way, midnight suited them, giving them the distance needed to forget about their unacted upon attraction to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> A short written for the [summer mini challenge](https://tamaraaeknight.dreamwidth.org/12059.html) prompt midnight. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted.


End file.
